3000 yrs later (a) ch1 v2
by oceanman0958
Summary: the remake of 3000 yrs. later. I call this "3000 yrs. later (a) 2.0."


3000 yrs. later... WTF?! (a)

What would happen if you were transported 3000 yrs. into the future, had a bad day before that happened, nearly getting mauled to death, nearly suffocating because of the lack of oxygen, and found out that through some weird way that your best friends are somehow related to you through your extremely long grandchildren, and to top that off you are weaponless and are fighting a gigantic... thing, and you are near death along with your friends and your superboublously long grandchildren are having air riding lessons ?

Josh: This sucks. How in sain's Hill did we get into this mess in the beginning (while hanging upside-down by a monster that is grabbing his foot)

Joseph: I think it started with "that" day

David: Ah. "That" day

Josh: oh yeah "That" day

Josh's Story pt. 1

Well I guess my story started with me waking up, like usual, but today seemed off (which it was) and got dressed for school. However in the beginning of that school day, my glasses broke, and after 3rd period of school, my book bag strap broke, and on top of that water fell on my head in 6th period because of a science experiment. After all the incidents I left my book bag at my 7th period to go to the bathroom, and all of a sudden I see both David and Joe (Joseph) in the bathroom ,weirdly enough. After that I heard a whoosh and looked up at the ceiling and saw a purple-blueish sky like ceiling. David was about to leave, but slipped and held on to our shirts which caused Joseph and I to fall causing us to pass out. When we woke up we thought we were somewhere else, except it wasn't somewhere but sometime.

Josh: Ugh, what happened?

Joseph: I think we teleported

David: No, I don't think so. I think we went into the future ?

Josh and Joseph: How Would You Know !?

David: Look up to the sky

We looked up and it noticed there were flying cars, and buildings and stuff out of a sci-fy movie or novel.

Josh: Wow... this is weird.

Joseph: How so,

Josh: You're an ass. Stop being so freaking sarcastic, and pay attention to the fucking scenery

Joseph: Well if you weren't so retarded we wouldn't be in this mess. [Starts to fight Josh]

Josh: What!? How is this my fault. [starts to fight Joseph]

David: Well before we go any farther with this pointless argument ladies, does anyone notice that they feel like suffocating or can't breathe right? [grasping his chest]

Josh: Now that you mention it, yeah I do actually feel weird. [grasping his chest also]

Joseph: Well we should stick together just in case and all.

David: Yeah, I guess

Josh: Yeah [disappointed]

Well we were looking around and all and couldn't find any hints or clues to where we were except we probably knew we were in Georgia and in the future. After hours of searching we found nothing, until there were some kids, about in high school, that were skate boarding... I think... ? Well we tried to ask one, and then...

Kid #1: Who the Hell are you guys ?

Josh: We are a couple of Asians lost, so can we get some directions to the nearest shop or phone booth or something?

Kid #2: Yeah I'll show you[punches into Josh's face] pow, right in the kisser Bitch! [Josh falls over]

Joseph: [Whistle noise] He got you there

David: [Laughing and then sighing] Dude you gotten sooooooo much more weaker

Josh: Aghh, Damn. Son of A Bitch that hurt! [gets up]

Kid #1: Yeah and take this [Kicks David in the balls]

Kid #3: and this [Knees Joe in the stomach]

David: [Falls over] I'm in pain

Joe: [kneels down] Ugh

Kid #1: that's what you get for coming into our turf, you ass wipes [kicks sand and dirt on the three of us]

5 hours later...

? #1: Look 언니 (Older Sister in Korean: pronounced unnei) I think I found them.

? #2: I think your right...

? #3: Well either way let's bring these ass wipes home. They look like there on the verge of death. [starts to drag Josh]

? #1: Yay

? #3: Alright.

Another 3 hours later...

? #1: look 언니 there waking up!

? #3: your right 보아 (pronounced Boa)

Josh: What? [rubbing eyes] Boa, wake me up 3 hrs. later I'm sleeping

? #1: AWWWWWW [sighing], Super 긴거 하라버기 (Great-Grandfather) is going to sleep.

Josh: What? [gets up] When did I become your grandfather? Boa... [opens eyes]

Just I was waking there was a comfy bed that David, Joe, and I shared, which is creepy and gay, and there was 2 girls in front of me: 1 high schooler, I think, that had yellow highlights, and had her hair in a low ponytail. The other that was a lot younger and looked as though she was in 6th grade and greatly resembled my little sister, but taller as well as she is also on the bed with us, and it seemed as though I am in my living room, but it looks different?

? #1: YYYYAAAAYYYYYYYY! [jumps up off the bed] He woke up 언니 (Big Sis)!

? #3: So it seems. [peeking out the door archway]

Josh: Wait what's going on here and why am I sleeping next to these two RETARD'S! [points towards them]

David and Joe: snoring [ :3 ]

? #1: Because we thought you guys were related 하라버기 (grandpa)?

Josh: Me? [points at myself]

? #1: Mmhmmm

Josh: and these 2 [points at Joseph and David]

? #1: Mmhmmm Mmhmmm

Josh: I would never be related to these two in my entire lifetime.

? #1: Well according to our family history, it says that you guys are related

Josh: Ergh?! [grabbing his chest] I think my heart skipped a beat. Wait a minute. We have a family history?

? #3: Actually, no. We have a family history, not you.

Josh: Well first things first. Haaaaaa [blowing on his fist then punching David and Joseph] RISE AND SHINE!

David: Ooowww [touching his head] what was that for? You bloody wanka

Joe: Yeah man [touching his head], I was actually having a dream

Josh: Aww, cut the crap you two, we have to hear a lecture so pay attention. Oh and Joseph, I know your Bullshiting me, so stop complaining [Joseph grumbling in the back ]

Joseph: Fuck you Josh.

? #3: Well actually, this is serious. As you know you are in the future,but before we begin there, my name Sabrina 켱미 (Kyung Mi) Jang, but I am also known as Sara or Kyung Mi, and this is our youngest sibling.

? #1: I'm Catherine 보아 (Boa) Jang, but everyone knows me as Boa or Cathy

? #2: 누나, were out of milk... [looks over to us] Oh. So there awake now.

Sara: Yes, they are, so you should introduce yourself.

? #2: Fine, whatever, I'm Charlotte 초히 (Cho Hee) Jang

Sara: Ok, so what were you saying again

Charlotte: We need milk.

Sara: Do you need it today?

Charlotte: Yes. [in an annoyed voice]

Sara: Ok. I'll tell mom to buy some on the way home. What are you staring at, Grandpa Josh? [looking behind her]

Josh: I feel as though there is someone staring at us from the stairs. [squinting my eyes towards the stairs]

Sara: I think you're talking about Eris. [looking behind] come down and introduce yourself.

Eris: [coming down the stairs] h-h-hello. My name is Eris 은선 (Eun Sun) Jang [in a calm and quiet voice]

Josh: You're so quite.

Eris: Uhm, are they supposed to be asleep? [pointing towards Joseph and David]

Josh: No... hold on a moment. Where's your bathroom?

Sara: It's over there why [pointing towards a door]

Josh: You'll see [evil smile while slowly dragging Joe and David to the bathroom with ductape]

One flush later…

Joe: [running out] What the Hell man! [gasping for air]

David: [running out too] Yeah, I almost suffocated! [gasping for air also]

Josh: That's what you get for sleeping [sighing]. Anyway, please continue on with your explanation and David you mean drowning.

David: No, I mean suffocating.

Sara: Anyway, thank you. As I was saying, you are 3000 yrs. into the future from your original time thus making this...

Josh: 5011?

Sara: Exactly. So this is the future

Josh: But how does this make the 3 of us all related?

Sara: Well, your offspring's married your friend offspring's and they married your friends, friend, offspring's and so forth. Thus causing you 3 to be technically related in the future.

Josh and David and Joe: Hmmm. [while staring at each other]

Sara: So because of this, we are all related, but one person seems to be...

? #5: I'm home!

Boa: 오빠 (Big Brother)! [running towards the mysterious voice]

Sara: And speak of the devil

? #5: Hey everyone, who're these guys?

Sara: meet our extremely long 하라버기s (Grandpas)

? #5: Oh. Well I'm Jeovani 정하 (Jung Ha) Jang, or people know me as JJ or...

Josh: J cubed

Jeovani: Shpingo [scratching his head while his face was puzzled], well I gotta go freshen up and do some homework. [waves off]

Sara: Ok, see you soon. [waves too]

Joseph: Ooh, I see that we got some incest going right Josh. [;3]

Josh: Much more like wincest [;3]

Sabrina: Wha?! [surprised]

Josh: Well, back to the main point, who does he resemble the most? [rubbing my chin]

Joseph: Hmmmmmm that is quite a good question, but It's not just him… [crossed his arms]

David: They all looks a little like us.

Sabrina: That would make sense since all of us are supposed to resemble all of you, in some sort of manner.

Josh and David and Joe: Oh.

Josh: So can we know who we married?

Sabrina: Fortunately, no, because we don't want to change history, and it could ruin the future and so forth.

Josh: Oh... [disappointed]

Sabrina: But I'm wondering, what happened to you guys in order for you to have been in that pathetic state?

Josh: Well you see, what happened was that some weird gang came and beat the living hell out of us and we lost.

Boa: But I thought you guys were supposed to be strong?

David: We are but...

Joseph: We couldn't move as fast as before as we could have...

Josh: Which is actually weird because we were a lot faster in our time then here?

Joseph: Well for some of us. [looking at Josh]

David: Yep, and some of us were able to handle more than others. [staring at Josh]

Josh: Fuck you guys.

Sara: Actually that's because of the lack of oxygen here because there is about 1/1000 of the original oxygen left on Earth so we moved 10,000 meters into the sky where in the future the o-zone layer was completely destroyed. Thus causing all the trapped radiation to come down and the trapped oxygen release into the atmosphere where we can breathe. In return, we had to wear a air necklace and bracelets to be able to inhale the oxygen and feel no harmful effects of the radiation.

Josh: Oh, I see. That's why we couldn't move as fast as we could have, due to the fact of the lack of oxygen taking a toll on our bodies

David: And we felt more pain because of the radiation affecting our pain sensors.

Joseph: So, is that the reason we are able to breathe now?

Sara: Basically

Josh: So, where are these "device" [looking around]

Char: Well, there called air necklaces and air wristbands, so I wonder where they could be? [in a mocking tone]

The three of us looked at our wrists, and found that we were wearing them, but each of ours is different, and…

Joseph: why is each ours different?

Boa: because 하라버기, they change into the shape of your own personality

Sara: but that's only for your necklaces supposedly

Josh: yeah I can sort of see that with Joe's necklace

Joseph: Me too

David: Me three

Each of ours was different, mine looked like a black choker with a silver skull and silver bone hands coming out, David's was a cross (typical), and Joseph's was a Yin-Yang necklace that was blue and red. And for our wrists, mine was a black and silver X-cross's on both of my arms except for the right one, it had a clock on the end of the "X" on the top side and the top and bottom parts connect on the sides.. David's appeared to be a wristband with a chain attached to it and at the end of the chain was a cross. Joseph's appeared to be a small wristband compared to ours.

Josh: Then why is ours different?

Sara: well that could deal with how you guys are from 3000 years ago

David: Hmmm.

Joseph: That is a good possibility.

Boa: … I have a question?

Joseph: Sure, go ahead and ask.

Boa: Who's stronger?

Josh, Joseph, & David: … [staring at each other with lightning and daggers coming out our eyes]

David: What do you mean?

Josh & Joseph: [in a shocked reaction] (He's the one that asked them instead?!)

Sara: what she means is who is the strongest in their lower body strength, upper body, etc...

Josh: Well Joseph there is a lot stronger than me upper body wise, but he's no slouch when it comes to a weapon.

David: That's true, but Josh here is probably strong enough to lift a house with one of his legs without trying while continuously kicking for about a day straight with no rests. He's also probably strong enough to punch through a brick wall with one hand, but he's more than likely to complain that it hurts a lot.

Boa: But won't it kill him?

David: No, Josh can endure a lot of But his main strength is that, he relies oh his tactics. He is proficient when it comes to warfare tactics. He's a genius when it comes to it.

Joseph: I can't disagree with that, but David here is strong with his lower and upper body strength. He can't take us down in each of our specialized fields, but he also depends upon his small size and his speed to take us both down. Well, his eyes are really good and so is his brain. David can shoot a rubber band gun from 20 ft. away and hit a bulls eye on a penny while calculating wind factor and everything.

Sara: hmmm I see, so that's your strengths and weaknesses

Josh: well I guess

[door opening]

? #6: I'm home

Boa: 엄마 (Uhm Ma)!

Josh and David: 엄마?

Joseph: what are they saying?

Sara: And there's our mother.

Char: You forgot to ask her to buy the milk [annoyed]

Sara: Sorry, I forgot.

Char: Whatever, I blame you if I can't grow! [stomps away]

? #6: Whoa, who do we have here?

Sara: mother this is our great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandfather

? #6: I'm guessing there from a long time ago

Josh: actually, we're from 3000 yrs. ago

? #6: I figured as much.

David: Yawn~~~~~ I'm sleepy [lays down]

Joseph: Me too ~~~~~ [lays down also]

Josh: you're kidding me. Do you guys want me to flush your heads again or make you guys drink coffee or what?!

? #6: no, no, it's all right, I expect Sara to have explained most of it. Am I correct?

Josh: Well yeah, but...

? #6: Then let them sleep.

Josh: if it's all right with everyone, then you guys... [looking at Joseph and David] Their already asleep.

? #6 well our history shows us that you're the reliable one either way.

Josh: Really? Awesome! (I'm never the reliable one half the time)

? #6: Sara, Boa, did you guys take a bath already?

Sara: No

? #6: don't worry I'll explain the rest from here.

Sara: Ok, 엄맘님 (mother)

Boa: but I wanna keep on talking to 하라버기.

? #6: Don't worry. There not going to go anywhere so take a bath and relax

Boa: Fine [disappointed] if you say so

? #6: make sure you wash you back's [Sara and Boa leaves the living room]

Josh: So then, where to begin

? #6: well first things first, my name is Carolina 현니 (Hyun Nee) Jang and please call me Carolina .

Josh: isn't there a shorter name?

Carolina: Hmmmmmm... Not really

Josh: Alright [sighs]

Hyun nee: as for now, we will have to come up with your guy's name. Hmmm... how about Dad or 아빠 (Dad in korean)

Josh: Hmmmm sure, but you better think of something for Joseph

Hyun nee: I'll call him father

Josh: Ok, but why do you, Eris, and Sara have a choker and have similar necklaces? I thought Boa said that a necklace were unique to a person?

Hyun nee: it is, but you guys forgot that we are your descendants

Josh: hmm, I see so people with chokers are related to me?

Hyun nee: no. There are lots of people with chokers and certain color as well as design, so ours is a black choker with a metal symbol

Josh: so that explains why mine is black with a metal skull with hands right ?

Hyun nee: yep, and David's decedents are a gold cross which is J3 and Joseph's symbol is the Yin-Yang symbol with contradiction colors or elements which is Boa and Char

Josh: I see.

Char: Mom, dinners ready, and is dad coming home today?

Hyun nee: Not today, honey

Char: oh, well grubs up you pigs [at Joseph, David, and Josh]

Hyun nee: don't be rude to your grandfathers.

Josh: Ehh, I could care less, as long as she insults Davey and Joseph also, then I don't mind

Hyun nee: No. That is unacceptable in this house. She can call you 3 gramps or something, but calling you pigs or by your first name is not acceptable

Char: fine than, Hey gramps get some grub!

Josh: All right. I got to see how food in the future looks like!

When I got to the dinner table I was impressed. Actually the food that was prepared seemed 5-star worthy, but before we ate...

Josh: David wake up.

David: What~~~ [rubbing his eyes]

Josh where's my bag?

David: what bag~~~

Josh: My school bag that carries all of our stuff !

David: Oh that bag~~~ I don't remember where we put it~~~ [still sleepy]

Josh: WHAT?! I'M GOING TO BE SKIPPING DINNER!

Boa: Why? What's in there?

Josh: MY LIFE! [running out the door]

Sara: … Is he serious? [looking at David]

David: Yep that's Josh for you. He loves his cards more than anything in this world

Char: What cards?

Joseph: His Yu-Gi-Oh cards. [waking up]

Boa: what's that?

Eris: I think it's a card game from 1996. I think it's still around today [suddenly appearing out of nowhere]

By that time that Eris said this Josh was out the door but came running back yelling

Josh: REALLY! Are you serious!?

Eris: yeah, I think so. In fact I think we have virtual reality machines for it to.

Josh: HELL YEAH! NOW I HAVE TO GET THOSE CARDS BACK! [runs out the door again]

Boa: … He left again.

Sara: is it really that important to him!?

Joseph: to him, it is his life

Meanwhile, Josh arrived at the gang members place

Josh: Hey, you nameless ass holes, COME OUT HERE AND GIVE ME BACK MY BACKPACK!

Gang member 1: Huh? Who're you?

Josh: The guy you beat up earlier this day!

Gang member 3: Really? [looks closer at my face] Oh yeah, you are one of the guys we beat up for messing in our turf.

Gang member 2: So what'd you want punk!

Josh: My backpack!

Gang member 4: You mean this [dangles a book bag in front of him in his hands] we found some useless cards in here.

Gang member 1: Leader!

Leader: Humph. If you want this then, you're going to have to go through me.

Josh: FINE. BY. ME [moves towards the gang members]

Gang member 1: so whatcha gonna' do n...

Josh: This [In a demonic voice]

I kicked his face, as well as his entire body, into the building behind him.

Gang member 3: I'll take you on You Fuck-

I roundhouse kicked the guy's mouth so hard that it got destroyed.

Josh: Is there anyone else that can take me on? Cause I'm just getting warmed up.

Gang member 2: Fuck this!

He aims his gun towards me and shoots however…

Josh: [moves head slightly to the left] Is that it? Cause that was pathetic

With the speed of light, I broke all of his ribs with one punch

Leader: [chuckling] It's been some time since I had to get in a fight.

Gang member 3: But boss, you shouldn't waste your time on this shrimp!

Leader: Probably, but this shrimp has beat all our asses and he probably has some fighting experience, isn't that right?

Josh: Good eye you got there for a high schooler. But mine are better.

I ran towards the leader of the gang, but after I kicked the boss I noticed that I heard a crack noise from my leg and the leader stares at me and punches me in the stomach that sends me flying a few feet

Josh: [coughing up blood and falls onto my knees] what the hell?! [clutching onto my stomach]

Leader: [chuckling] I see ya noticed that I'm wearing a steal coating and my arm armor is made out of fine refined platinum

Josh: Coward. [trying to stand up] Take off your coat and fight like a real man]

Leader: [laughing] Why would I do that? I know that you can kill me. I'm not a dumbass!

Gang member 5: Go boss!

Gang member 6: You da man, boss

Gang member 7: Give him an extra beating for us boss!

Josh: You're only getting me more pissed you overgrown Monkey! [I then take off my shoes, socks, jacket, and shirt, but I had an undershirt under my shirt] You just unlocked your gate way to HELL!

At the same time, at the house…

Hyun nee: Hmmm, let me see you bracelet Dad [looking at David]

David: [about to eat] Hmm? Sure, why?

Hyun nee: I think we might have put the lowest setting for you guys

Joseph: what settings?

Char: Well the setting is usually used for how much to increase your oxygen level but really special ones can actually be used to enhance your strength or speed etc. etc.

Joseph: I see… and why is this bad?

Boa: Well it put you guys in a real disadvantage [Josh is fighting the gang boss and gets punched in the face]

Sara: And you wouldn't be able to sustain damage like you guys would be normally be able to [kneed in the face then kicked in the head by the boss]

Eris: And if you put it too low you may not even recover your injuries or you may even die like you guys did before [spine cracked and the left arm is destroyed]

Joseph: Wait? Doesn't that mean that Josh is… [stands up] Aw shit we gotta go find him quick, come on David

David: Hold on! I'm still eating! [dragged by Joseph]

At the gang members hide out…

Gang member 6: not so tough are ya, huh? [spits at my body]

Gang member 3: way to go boss!

Leader: Come on boys… don't flatter little old me about beating up a prick sucker.

Gang member 5: But boss, he couldn't even put a scratch on you!

Leader: But that's typical of me

Josh: As soon as I get up from here you guys are DEAD!

Gang member 6: I'd like to see you try little man [he was sitting on top of me]

Everyone in the gang were laughing until…

Gang member 7: Boss there's someone coming and it appears to be two guys and a girl.

Leader: hmm? I wonder who could that be [looks at me] is it reinforcement

Josh: Dunno… but let me ask you a question.

Leader: Sure, I'd love to hear the last wills of people before I kill em.

Josh: [looks with a demonic face] what's your blood type?

Leader: You're a sicko. But I will honor your question. My blood type is B, why do you ask?

Josh: no particular reason [smiling]

As soon as I finish asking that question, I see the "reinforcements…"

David: [out of breath] Dude you better not think about doing what I'm thinking of what you're doing

Josh: dude I might have too, but I'm gonna regret drinking bad blood

Joseph: So basically prostitute blood. [out of breath also]

Leader: Did ya just call me a prostitute?

Gang member 7: OHHHH SSHHHIITTTTT! He's pissed now

Leader: I'M SO GONNA FUCK YOU UP! CUBAN STYLE! [kicks me too David]

Josh: [coughs up blood]

David: Josh! You alright?

Josh: Yeah, I guess

Josh & David: (Aww shit Joseph pissed him off now for sure. Wait, Cuban style?)

Joseph: Cuban Style?

Sara: Yeah, He's supposed to be related to someone from your time period

Josh, David, & Joseph: (oh shit)

Josh: So he's related to someone we know of?

David: Yep

Joseph: and he's fat like him

Josh: Yep

David: and he's Cuban

Joseph: Yep

Josh, David, & Joe: [were screwed (-_-;)]

Josh: David! [slowly getting off the ground] Follow my lead!

David: Alright!

David and I both ran at the gang leader and we tripped his legs by hooking him with my right arm and David's left arm and he fell on his back, then David and I elbowed him on his chest and, suddenly, Joseph kicked him on the face

Leaders: [laughing] You fuckers! That didn't even hurt

David: Ouch! [rubbing his elbow what is he made out of?

Josh: It's not him, **but** what he's wearing. but I have a plan. David follow me again! And Joseph, help us!

David: Ok!

Joseph: I guess I if I have to.

I signaled Joseph to grab him by the legs and start to spinning him while David and I started to punch him to make him and Joseph spin faster and then he threw him as soon, and as far, as he could

Leader: [getting up] ha ha ha, that tickled

Josh: Shit! Nothing is working.

David: At this rate, it's never gonna be over.

Joseph: There's gotta be something you can do David. [breathing hard and on the floor]

David: Yeah right!

Josh: You may not, but I can!

And then I ran towards him and punched him as hard as I could, then…

~CRACK~

Leader: Urgh... alright, that hurt a little, but not as much as your hand

Josh: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! [falls to my knees]

David: What happened bro?! [running towards me]

Josh: FFFFFUUUUCCCCKKKKK! I BROKE MY HAND!

Joseph: That's impossible [touch pinkie]

Josh: AAAAAAHHHHHHH! [ on the floor from the pain]

Joseph: Dude, I'm so sorry

Leader: do ya think I'll let you rest?

He then charges at David, Joseph, and Sara and by instinct I move to protect them with my right leg and then...

~CRACK~

Josh: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH! [on the floor again]

Leader: that 'ill teach ya a lesson

Josh: (Shit what can I do? I need a way to protect everyone.)

-Status update; we will now upgrade your oxylet to accommodate to the current situation… the top form of both your oxylet will now be able to turn into gauntlets or claws, and boots will now form on your feet… INCREASING HEALTH RECOVERY… health recovery will now increase to maximum healing…-

Joseph: What was that? [looking at Sara with a concerned look]

Sara: I don't know… this has never happened before… maybe this happened because you guys are from the past

David: Wait, look at Josh!

I don't know why, but for some reason I stood on a fixed leg feeling all better and then I did a "come here" motion with my newly fixed fingers and said…

Josh: Give me your best shot you fat ass whore!

Leader: Why you little [throws a punch to the face]

David: Gasp!

Sara: Gasp!

Joseph: Yawn~~~

Josh: now that tickled

I then gave him a punch that could split the world in half.

Josh: 1st strike - 10 years of pain [punch to the stomach]

As soon as I hit him he flew across the building like a leaf in a hurricane.

Josh: Whoa (what the hell is this power?)

Sara: Grandfather! [running up towards me] That was amazing how did you do it?

David: Yeah bro how did you do it? [moves up to me]

Josh: I don't know? I just did it

Joseph: Well I could care less, so how about we go home and eat

Josh: not yet, hey! Where's my cards?

Gang member 6: Yeah right. Like I'd tell you guys

Leader: Here, [thrown me my bag] it's in the honor of the fight you guys passed

Gang member 2: but why boss?

Leader: Because when a man losses a battle with possession then he must give the possession to the winner (plus I'd never knew the 3 hottest chicks in the school were supposedly to be his granddaughters?)

Josh: Thanks! [walking away with everyone]

Joseph: There was something else more important than Yu-Gi-Oh cards wasn't there?

Josh: I'm not telling

A little later...

Boa: I'm so hungry~~~~~~ When is 언니 (big sis) and 하라버기 (grandpa) coming?

Sara: we're home!

Boa: yeah!

Char: about time for you fuckers to come

Carolina: Charlotte! Watch your mouth

Char: … Sorry mom [grumbling]

Josh: dude I'm so beat down that I feel as though I'm dying [collapses onto the floor]

Joseph: I know what you mean [collapses too]

David: yeah right how you did nothing except kicking the guy in the face and throw him. [collapses also]

Joe: fine than let's agree that Josh did most of the work, right Josh…

Josh: [sniffing the air] OOOOOHHHHHH! [jumps off the floor] We're having marinated 갈비(Korean beef), oh hell yeah I'm eating!

Joe: Did he just ignore me? [sits up]

David: Seriously bro! [jumps up too] I'm eating too!

Joe: … screw it, I'm eating [gets up too]

Josh: Wait. [eating food] I thought we were having something else?

Hyun nee: I took the liberty to change our food since it cooled down in the period that you four were gone.

Char: Humph [looks away from the four of us] Ass wipes.

Well we all ate until all of us could eat no more, and we said our nights and went to sleep, however, Joseph, David, and I were idiots and slept in different places, in the same room, one on the bed (half naked), one on the couch (not naked), and one on the floor (basically, naked).


End file.
